The conventional packing boxes for display objects can be cataloged into two types, one of which partially packs the object and the other one fully packs the object in the box.
The conventional packing boxes are developed with convenient handles, commercial advertisement surfaces, outer appearances, and shock-absorbing feature.
For the packing box with shock-absorbing feature, polymer particles or boards and bubble sheets are used to wrap the object so as to protect the object from being damaged by vibration or impacts. The latest packing box has multiple positioning recesses defined by folding flaps of the box and preferably, the packing box is made by a single paper sheet.
Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 097101935 discloses a packing box with two side panels and two support portions are formed on the underside of the packing box. Each of the support portions has a top face, a bottom face, a first side face connected with the first side panel and a second side face located corresponding to the first side face. The side panels are folded toward the interior of the packing box so as to form the bottom face, the second side face, the top face and the first side face in sequence. The top face and the second side face respectively have a notch facing the recessed area of the support portions.
Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 098200169 discloses a packing box with a cover connected to two side panels thereof, a bottom plate and multiple folded plates. The multiple separation plates are located between the cover, the bottom plate and the folded plates. The outmost separation plate has a connection plate and the separation plate located close to the bottom plate has a hole. The folded plates each have a positioning hole and the position holes are located corresponding to each other.
Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 100212177 shows a packing box with multiple connected side walls and the walls comprise a top wall, a side wall and a bottom wall. The side wall comprises a first side wall connected between the top wall and the bottom wall, and a second side wall connected to the bottom wall. A folding line is defined between the top wall and the first side wall, another folding line is defined between the first side wall and the bottom wall, yet another folding line is defined between the second side wall and the bottom wall. The second side wall is connected to the top wall so as to define the packing box with a hollow interior. The top wall is shaped geometrically and the shape has a folding line and a flap connected to folding line so as to retain an object.
Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 097101935 uses the recessed area of the support portions to position the object. Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 098200169 provides holes for position the object wherein the holes allow a larger sized object to be positioned. Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 100212177 uses the folding line to fold the related portion of the paper sheet to form recesses which are cooperated with flaps to position the object.
However, the shape and size of the objects are not fixed so that the packing boxes cannot meet the practical needs for positioning most of the objects. The manufacturing cost will be too high if the packing boxes are custom-made for different objects. Besides, the object in the packing box will be damaged when the packing box drops, this is because the conventional packing box lacks proper shock-absorbing device to absorb the shocks and impacts transferred to the object.
The present invention intends to provide a paper-made packing box with a shock-absorbing device located therein so as to protect the object in the packing box.